This invention relates to a sawhorse device that can be used either alone or in conjunction with additional units to form a work table or multi-level scaffolding.
It is the primary goal of the invention to provide a versatile device that is useful to carpenters, contractors, painters, paper hangers, mechanics, do-it-yourself homeowners and others having need for a sawhorse, a work table, or elevated scaffolding.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a work supporting device that can be set up to function as a sawhorse, can be arranged side by side with an identical unit to support a work surface, and can be stacked with any desired number of additional units to function as scaffolding.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that can be quickly and easily assembled for use and disassembled for convenient storage in a compact form. It is significant in this respect that there is no need for tools or nails, bolts, screws, brackets or other mechanical fasteners. Also, the components can be stored when disassembled by hanging them together on a wall or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described that is stable and sturdy when assembled. The configuration of the unit when set up gives it a rigid construction that prevents inadvertent tipping or other instability.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is strong enough to handle heavy loads and yet portable in both assembled and disassembled form.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a device of the character described, a conveniently located tool tray for holding tools and other articles at a readily accessible position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is adapted to accommodate a power miter box of any standard manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which is formed from attractive and high quality wood.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.